


Snow and Mistletoe

by SamTheFanGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas fic, Damian is from Canada, F/F, F/M, First Date, He's also a little depressed, I swear this isn't based off of dirty laundry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Leo and Guang-Hong have a son named Chen, M/M, Mila and Sara have a daughter named Loren, Misgendering, Multi, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Use of dead name, Yuri is Historia's godfather, Yurio takes his first date to Hasetsu, Yuuri and Victor are Historia's daddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheFanGirl/pseuds/SamTheFanGirl
Summary: It's been five years since Yurio won the Grand Prix Final. Things have really changed. Yuuri and Yuri are closer than ever, Victor and Yuuri are married, and Guang Hong and Leo are married as well. Now, it's close to Christmas, and Yuri has almost no plans. Until he gets invited to Yuuri's home in Hasetsu to celebrate Christmas and New Years with the rest of the gang, including Victor and Yuuri's two year old daughter, Historia. Of course, he's excited to go to Hasetsu, he's excited to celebrate Christmas with his friends and goddaughter, but here's the thing: He's twenty, he has never gone out on a date, and Yakov expects him to bring his 'significant other' along. But, when he notices Damian, a friend of his from Canada, who loves photography, is alone on the holidays, he decides to take him to Hasetsu with him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was much snowier in Russia than usual. The smell of gingerbread was everywhere, and Christmas trees were being put up everywhere. At the ice skating rink, where Yuri practiced, he picked up his phone to check his emails, texts, any missed phone calls, the usual. When suddenly, a FaceTime call request popped up from his friend, Yuuri Katsuki.

"Yuuri! How is Hasetsu?", the Russian twenty year old answered happily to his Japanese friend. "Hey, Yuri! Hasetsu's good right now, thanks for asking. I wanted to ask if you were coming here to celebrate Christmas with the rest of the group.", Yuuri replied to his Russian friend. "Yeah, I'm coming over to Hasetsu.", Yuri said. "Great! Victor and Historia have been real excited to see you.", Yuuri replied. "I'm excited to see you guys too.", Yuri said with a slight chuckle. "Welp, I better get out of your hair, Historia's calling me over to the kitchen.", Yuuri said. "Alright. I'll see you guys soon.", Yuri replied to his friend before hanging up.

He looked at the ceiling and sighed. Here he was, twenty years old, plenty of friends who are married, and he still has no significant other. Don't get him wrong, it's not that he feels the need to have one, it's just that he's never thought about it. It doesn't help that Yakov purchased two tickets to Hasetsu for him. And now, he'd be an eleventh wheel at a Christmas party. _Whatever. It's Christmas in Hasetsu, no one would really care anyway._

"Damian!", Jakob, one of the other skaters at the rink said. "I'm heading home to pack my things, I'll see you later." "Alright. See you later, Jakob.", Damian, the ice skater's cousin said. Damian was rather attractive, a young, nineteen year old from Canada, with light brown hair, pale skin, grey eyes. He wearing a burgundy pullover sweater over a read flannel, black skinny jeans, a black beanie, black glasses, and brown snow boots. "Hm? Oh, hey, Yuri!", the boy commented. "Hi, Damian.", Yuri replied. "Um, it's really close to Christmas, isn't it?", Damian said. "Yeah. Do you have any plans?", Yuri asked. "No, actually. Jakob's going to his fiancée's house to celebrate, and I just plan to stay occupied on Christmas.", Damian replied.

 _Wait, he was going to be alone on Christmas?_ "Well, I better go, Merry Christmas.", was the sentence Damian used that ripped Yuri from his thoughts. Yuri didn't know what it was, the fact that his friend was going to be alone on Christmas when he could be spending it with his cousin and cousin-in-law, or the extra ticket for his flight to Hasetsu, that made him do this. "Wait.", he said before Damian could walk away. "I'm going to Hasetsu to celebrate with a few friends, and I have an extra ticket if you want to come along." It took a few minutes for Damian to process what was going on, before he smiled and said, "When's our flight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so many months of waiting* I have finally written the second chapter.
> 
> *smacks self on the head for being lazy af

"So... How do you know these guys from Hasetsu?", Damian asked Yuri as they got out of airport security. "Good friends of mine from when I was competing to make it to the Grand Prix Final, five years ago.", Yuri answered his friend. "Oh, that's right! You competed against Yuuri Katsuki, right?", Damian asked. "Yup. At the time, Victor became his coach, and his boyfriend, and I didn't quite like him at all back then. But eventually, I became used to Yuuri, and he and I became good friends.", Yuri replied. They walked through the airport, Yuri telling Damian about the shops and attractions that were there, along with showing Damian what a Kokeshi is.

"The first time Victor and I saw one, we both thought it was Matryoshka and tried to open it. Yuuri had to explain it to both of us.", Yuri laughed. Damian looked at Yuri admiringly, knowing he'd been to so many places in the past few years. Damian had never been anywhere, other than Russia or Canada. His parents sheltered him from birth, never even letting him go in their back yard, let alone to Japan. It had made him depressed, and unable to find his way in the world. And now, he was in Japan, with a Russian ice skater. It was funny to think about how he got here. "YURIO!!!"

The two young adults turned their heads in the same direction. They saw a tall, smiling, pale skinned, silver-gray haired man, probably in his 30s, wearing a green scarf, a grey jacket, black jeans, and black snow boots. "Yurio! You're here! We missed you!", he said, hugging Yuri. "Hello, Victor.", Yuri replied. "This is my friend, Damian." "Oh, hello! I'm Victor!", Victor said, shaking Damian's hand. Damian took a few moments to process what was happening right now. He even blinked his hardest to make sure he wasn't dreaming about Victor Nikiforov shaking his hand after he got off the plane with Yuri Plisetsky. "Nice to meet you, I'm Damian Grant.", he said politely, a little flustered. "Yakov told me Yurio was bringing a friend along, so don't worry about your room. Besides," Victor said before he pulled out his wallet, showing a picture of a dark haired man and a small, blonde-haired girl, "My husband, Yuuri, and my daughter, Historia, they love visitors!"

=*=

"Yuuri! Their here!" Victor yelled to his husband in their home. Damian took in the scenery of the bath house Victor called home. It was warm, smelt faintly like cinnamon, it felt like a place he could be himself in. It felt like the complete opposite of his old house back in Canada, cold, and smelt of dead rats. "Vitya!" A short, dark haired man yelled, giving his husband a hug. He gave Victor a kiss on the forehead before noticing their guests. "Yurio! It's so good to see you! Who's your friend?" Yuuri asked while hugging the small adult. "This is Damian." Yuri said with a smile. "H-Hello." Damian said, shyly. "Hi, I'm Yuuri. Yakov told us that Yurio would be bringing a you along, so you're room's all set up!" Yuuri said, hugging Damian. Damian took a moment to process the information before he hugged back.

"Uncle Yurio!" A small voice yelled. Yuri turned to see a little girl, blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, standing on one of the steps. He smiled at the sight of his goddaughter. "Historia!" He said, holding his arms out and crouching down so she could run into his arms for a hug. "Damian! This is my niece, Historia!" Yuri said, holding the little girl with every bit of pride. "Hello! I'm Damian." Damian said, shaking the little girl's hand. "Hello, D-Dam-Dami! I'm sorry." The little girl grumbled. "That's alright, just call me Dami." Damian reassured Historia. She smiled so wide, it made Damian's heart melt a little. "Well, your room is upstairs, go ahead and put your bags up there. Everyone will be coming here soon." Victor said with a smile. The two visitors went on upstairs to unpack their things. "Is Mr. Dami Uncle Yurio's boyfriend, papa?" Historia asked Yuuri. "One can only hope sweet pea." Yuuri said, holding his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief synopsis of chapter 3:
> 
> Damian: hi
> 
> Everyone else: hi hello we are yurio's family don't mind the screaming children
> 
> Minako, Mari, Chris, and the children: OH MY GOD YOURE OUR NEW FRIEND OMG OMG OMG
> 
> Otabek, Isaac, Klaus: They're just excited, it's nice to meet you :D
> 
> Damian: :D
> 
> ~Meanwhile~
> 
> Yurio: shut up guys he's not my boyfriend
> 
> *Yurio goes to the bathroom*
> 
> Victor, Phitchit, Leo, and Guang Hong: sHuT uP gUyS hE's NoT mY bOyFrIeNd
> 
> ~A Few Minutes Later~
> 
> Yurio: wait shit I think like him
> 
> Yurio: YOU CANT CATCH ME GAY THOUGHTS
> 
> Gay Thoughts, followed by everyone else: YES WE CAAAAAAAAAAAAN

"So, 'Yurio', huh?" Damian joked. "Oh yeah. Victor was such an ass back then. Man openly calls me 'Yurio' for no fucking reason, and goes with it for the rest of his life. Anyway, at least now, people can tell wether or not their talking to me or _Yuuri._ " Yuri ranted. Damian nodded. "So, does this mean I can call you Yurio?" He asked. "God, you're an asshole," Yuri stated, but nodded anyway. "Yurio! There's people here!" Victor said, knocking on his door. "Be there in a minute." Yuri replied. "Lunch?" Damian questioned. "Yup." Yuri replied.

"Yurio! So great to see you!" Phitchit said, embracing Yuri tightly. "Great to see you too, Phitchit." Yurio sighed happily. "You remember Chatri, right?" Phitchit asked, looking at the infant boy in his husband, Seung's, arms. "Hey, little guy." Yurio giggled when he saw the baby. "Uncle Yurio!" Said a little girl with red hair. "Loren, calm down, at least take your coat off sweetheart!" Sara said to her daughter as her wife, Mila, started giggling. "Hey, Lori." Yuri said to his niece. "Oh, hi Damian! I didn't know you were coming along." Mila said to the young man next to Yuri, Sara giving him a wave. "Hey, Mila, Sara." Damian replied to the couple. "I don't think you've met our daughter, have you?" Sara said, removing Loren's coat. "Hi! I like your glasses!" Loren said to Damian. "Oh, thank you!" Damian replied, blushing slightly. Yuri giggled. "Hey, do you guys know where Leo and Guang Hong are?" Yuri asked Phitchit and Seung. "Last time I texted them they said they just got on the plane. Something about their flight being delayed, but they should be here any minute," Seung replied, showing Yuri a picture of Leo and Guang Hong with their son, Chen. "Update: They just landed."

"Alright, I'm going to pick them up, who's coming along?" Victor said, grabbing his coat. "Me!" Phitchit volunteered. He glanced at Yurio with a look that said, 'you're going, get your coat', which instantly made Victor join in. "Fine. I'll go." Yurio said, grabbing his coat from his chair. "I'll be back later, just ask Yuuri if you need anything." He whispered to Damian. "Okay, stay safe." Damian replied. And with that, the three men left.

Damian looked at the clock on his phone, waiting for Yurio to come back. He felt a little pat on his shoulder, and when he turned, he saw Historia. "Do you miss Uncle Yurio too?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Damian replied. She sat next to Damian to watch the clock with him. Then a dog, with fluffly brown fur, came trotting to Historia to sit next to her. "This is Makkachin!" The little girl said happily. Damian had never seen a dog in real life, but this dog was so damn sweet. "Hi buddy." Damian said, petting the dog's head. "Are you guys having fun?" Yuuri asked his daughter and guest. "Mmhm!" Historia nodded in response, Damian doing the same. "That's good. Historia, go and say hi to your cousins." Yuuri replied. Historia gave Damian a hug before she joined her cousins. "You're daughter's very sweet." Damian said, as Yuuri took a seat. "Yeah. Hey, Damian, I have to ask, how do you know Yurio?" Yuuri asked. "Yurio was my first friend when I moved to Russia with my older cousin. To be truly honest, I don't think I ever had a friend before Yurio." Damian said, bashfully smiling. "Ah, I'm glad you two became friends. When Yurio was younger, he wasn't the best with social skills." Yuuri sighed. "Well, that's not completely true, I mean, he and Otabek are still close." Sara protested. "Oh, yeah, they're are like two peas in a pod." Seung agreed.

"Who?" Damian asked. "Dear friend of ours. He actually should be here soon with his boyfriend soon." Yuuri replied. Soon enough, Mari pulled up in the drive way with four- no- five other people in the car. "Yuuri! We're here!" Historia jumped and ran to the door to greet her aunts and uncles. "They're here! They're here! They're here!" She yelped. "Historia, your coat! I don't want you to catch a cold!" Yuuri yelped as he chased his daughter to the front door. "Mari! Minako!" The little girl giggled. "Historia! How's my favorite little thing in the world?" Minako sang, twirling and embracing her niece. "Speak of the devil, the gang's all back together." Seung said. "Well, almost." Mila said, patting Damian's back. "Oh right, sorry." Seung said. "Hello, sweetheart." Mari said, carrying her and Minako's luggage. "Yuuri! So good to see you!" Chris said, Otabek following behind. "It's so good to see you guys." Yuuri said, giving everyone at the door a hug. "Hello." Damian said. "Oh... OH MY GOD ARE YOU YURIO'S FRIEND VICTOR TOLD US ABOUT?" Minako squealed, giving Damian the biggest hug. "She's just excited, don't worry about it." Isaac said, reassuring the boy as Klaus stifled a laugh. "Damian, this is Mari, Chris, Otabek, Isaac, and Klaus. The girl who's hugging you is Minako." Yuuri explained. Damian smiled at his new friends. _I think I'm gonna like Hasetsu._

=*=

"Thank you so much for picking us up." Leo said. Chen snuggled closer to Guang Hong's chest when the air got colder. "No problem. How's the little squirt?" Phitchit asked. "Great. He's kinda cold, though." Guang Hong replied. "Did you guys see Mila's last post?" All five men gathered around Guang Hong to see the Instagram post. 'In Hasetsu with the wife, child, and yurio's boyfriend lol. Merry Christmas everyone! @sala-crispino @damiangrant @Yuri-Plisetsky' The caption said under the picture of Loren with her parents and Damian. "What? No, it's not like that, Damian's just a friend." Yurio claimed. "Whatever, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we go."

Yurio walked off to the bathroom while the other four men giggled on. 'Wait. Do I like him? No, no, he's just a friend.' He thought as he just finished washing his hands. 'I mean, he is attractive, and really sweet, and an overall good person, I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to date him... Wait, what?' Yurio walked out of the bathroom swiftly, as he didn't want to have anymore revelations about Damian at the airport. "Alright, I'm good, let's go." The young man said as he walked towards everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

The five men, and the little boy, arrived from the airport not too long after picking up Leo and Guang Hong. Yurio went straight to his room to finish unpacking some stuff. "Hey, Yuri." Damien said, writing on his laptop on his bed. "Hey. Sorry I was out for so long." Yurio replied. "It's fine. Your friends are so sweet." Damien reassured. Yurio noticed the scars on Damien's arms from those restless nights when he couldn't take it. "They're ugly, I know." Damien said, covering his arms up. "No, it's okay. You don't have to cover them." Yurio said. Damien smiled softly, making Yurio blush slightly.

The silence stayed for quite a while before Yurio spoke, "Hey, there's an event going on at the ice rink in a few weeks." "Really? Sounds fun." Damien said. "It's kind of a tradition for the group when we all come here for Christmas. And it usually lasts about three days. On Wednesday, there's a show for families, mostly for the kids." Yurio said. "That's adorable." Damien said. "Yeah. Thursday through Friday, they hold showcases for skaters. Thursday is for Yuko's older students, but Friday, the group dresses up and does a routine. No scores, no competition, though there's been a few bets here and there, just all of us, skating, putting on a show." "It sounds wonderful." Damien replied. "Every skater you probably just met today has participated in the Friday event. And we're doing it again this year." Yurio said, smirking. "Oh no, Yuri Plisetsky, what are you planning. What has possessed you to do such a thing?" Damien asked jokingly, though he truly expected to hear some scandalous plan. "I've got a pair skate planned. Be my partner?" Yurio asked.

Damien was shocked, no doubt. "Me? Why?" He asked. "My former partner quit last minute. And you're my only other friend." Yurio explained. Okay, that wasn't a complete lie. He actually had a partner before then, but then ended up quitting because apparently he had better things to do. Much like the other few. The friend part was a cover up so he wouldn't have to tell him the real reason and make things super awkward right there and then. Damien thought for a minute and then smiled. "When do we start practice?"

Everyone in the house gathered at the ice rink for practice. "He's been skating for how long?" Yuko asked Yurio. "Since he was in high school. It became a second hobby for him after he graduated." Yurio replied. He and Yuko watched as he skated around the rink, talking and practicing with Yuuri for a bit. "Are you sure he's not a professional skater?" Yuko asked, half-joking. "Positive. He's really big on photography, so like I said, skating is more of a second outlet for him." Yurio explained. Historian stood by Yurio, watching as everyone on the rink danced, making her smile wide. "Hey, Yurio, ready?" Damien said, skating to where Yurio was. "Yup. Stay with Aunt Yuko, okay, kiddo?" Yurio said. Historia nodded before she grabbed her drawing pad and sat on the bleachers with Yuko.

"Right, so the music I chose is on here." Yurio said, grabbing his phone and plugging Damien's headphones into the headphone jack. As he slipped them into his head, Damien realized who was singing _Hallelujah_. "Is this Pentatonix?" Damien asked, his eyes lighting up. "Yup." Yurio nodded. After listening to the music, the pair went out to the ice to practice. After listening to the music, the pair went out to the ice to practice. It was amazing to feel the ice under their skates, and their hands together. Yurio smiled as they skated in their little space. Historia was mesmerized by the way they bonded. She couldn't be fooled, _that_ is a thing called love. _Maybe they can get their happily ever after._ Historia started to draw them as they skated in their little space. "You're okay with dressing up, right?" Yurio said.

Back in their room, the two discussed about what they'd be wearing on the ice in a few weeks. A pair of gold suspenders, a gold bow tie, black pants, and a white dress shirt. "You're a very classy man, Yurio." Damian said. "The gold was Mila's idea." Yurio said. "She also wants me to wear gold eyeliner, and braid my hair into a ponytail, _with gold tinsel_." Damian smiled at that. "I think you'd pull it off." He said, as Yurio giggled softly. They talked for a while before Victor knocked on the door. "There's food downstairs, come down." Victor said. The three of them walked downstairs to be greeted with the scent of various recipes, and the laughter and cheerfulness of their friends and family. "Ever tried Katsudon? Yurio asked. "Katsudon?" Damian asked. Yurio ordered him a bowl, of course. When the other man took a bite, he felt so happy. _Mom would've just smacked a bag of beef jerky down in front of me._ "Oh my god, Yuri. This is delicious, thank you." Damian whispered finally, hugging him gently. Yurio returned the favor, blushing slightly. "You're welcome." Yurio replied. _Oh, fuck. I am in love this this guy._


	5. Chapter 5

_You actually did it, Yuri._ The blonde thought to himself as he prepared for sleep. _The first day, and you fell in love, you dumbass!_ "You know what? Just go to bed, and figure everything out tomorrow." Yurio whispered to himself as he finished putting on his pajamas. Damian walked out of the bathroom, setting his clothes and chest binder into his suitcase. "First day was pretty great. I'm calling it quits for tonight. You?" He said. "Same. Victor says everyone's gonna be at the rink tomorrow, so I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Yurio said. "Goodnight, Yurio." Damian said, sleepily. "Night, Damian." Yurio replied. Before either of them could fall asleep, Yurio spoke. "Hey, Damian?" He asked. "Yes?" Damian responded. "How would you feel about a nice dinner after the Friday event? Just the two of us." Yurio continued. "I think that would be wonderful. I'll have to pick out a nice outfit." Damien replied. "I will, too." Yuri said. _Okay, you figured it out a little early. But it worked out just fine._

A few weeks passed by. The more they practiced, the two became more and more in sync. They could practice the whole routine in a heartbeat, if they wanted. They were no strangers to what was kindling between them. And now, it was the first day of the event at the ice rink. The whole group gathered at the ice rink, not as performers, but as guests. "So they change the story of the show every year?" Damian asked. "Yup. This year, they're doing the Nutcracker." Yuuri answered. They all took their seats in the stands and chatted for a little bit before the show started. Damian walked to the vending machine in the lobby to find Yurio getting snacks. "This place is packed!" Damian said in delight. "I know. When I first found this place, it was nearly empty." Yurio explained. Yurio picked up a bag of M&Ms and handed it to Damian. "And a good thing we're here, I love the Nutcracker." He said. "I've heard very little about it. One of my cousins back home said it's a story about death." Damian said. Yurio stared at him for a solid minute. "What the fuck kind of person does that?" He said, grabbing Damian's hand. "So I assume that this is something I won't regret seeing?" Damian asked. "Of course. Pre-fucking-pare yourself, we're gonna drag you into a ballet." Yurio said.

A little less than an hour passed, and Damian walked out of the stands with a smile on his face as he went back to the bath house with the rest of the gang. "That was beautiful. Thank you, Yuri." He whispered quietly. "You're very welcome, Damian." Yurio whispered back. Back in their room, the two laid down on the floor and laughed as they told each other stories. "So that's how the katsudon pirozhki came to be." Damian said. The two boys laughed for a few minutes before they looked at each other smiling. "So today." Damian said. "Uh huh." Yurio said. "Did you want it play out like a date?" Damian asked. "Maybe. Actually, you know what?" Yurio said. "Fuck it. Yes, I did." Damian smiled and blushed. "Then it was by far, the best first date I've ever had with anyone." Damien smiled. "I'm glad." Yurio said, brushing his fingertips onto Damian's palm. _Yeah, this can work. Everyone's gonna lose their shit, but this can work._


End file.
